Beyond the Actions
by silverspine
Summary: When the pride is huge, words not always come out easily. It`s time then for actions to talk. A V/B Story


Beyond the Actions  
Notes:   
First of all, I DON¨T SPEAK ENGLISH, my native languaje is Spanish, but I wanted you people  
to read my story.   
Thanks to all the people who sent me reviews, and the ones who helped me with my mistakes,  
specially to Tsuki-chan for helping me so much! and to the ones who are reading this, please review!  
Disclamers: All this characters belongs to Akira Toriyama, Jada, Jada, Jada, I have no money   
( and I mean it ) bla, bla, bla, so do not sue me please  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
He lay on the bed. He had never slept so much and he looked tired.  
  
Since they had come back from Dende´s Palace, she had sat down next to him.  
She didn´t want to leave him alone. Maybe she was doing it because she  
didn´t want to be alone either. Not anymore.  
  
Trunks had wanted to stay with his father too, but had fallen asleep,  
so she had brought him to his room. He said he had to return something that  
his father gave him before got knocked by Vejiita. She asked what he meant  
and got no answer. Maybe it was some of Vejiita´s heritage on him.  
  
Everything was over, with Buu defeated everything became " normal " again.  
And now he was back....  
  
Piccoro and Krillin told her everything about what happened there  
before his death.  
Goku told her what he did after his death, when they fought against  
Ultimate Evil Buu.  
  
Her fingers sliced through the sharp features of his face, outlining  
his jaw. The feeling of his warm skin was there, his body always warmer  
than human average. Maybe he was a complete jerk who never showed his real  
feelings, but there was no one better than him in the universe.  
In every single aspect... How the other Bulma could live without him...  
At least this one came back... But hers never did...  
  
Her finger was now brushing his lips. Memories came back to her, about how  
everything started between the two of them. She smiled, no one would believe  
that this male would be so passionate, so intense, so complex.   
  
And then, one recent memory she wanted to erase from her mind. Weeks  
before Darbura and Babi-di, they have been fighting a lot. That wasn´t new,  
but the words coming out of them were merciless, his and hers. They were really  
tense, specially him. She didn´t know why though, he never used to talk   
about himself or his problems, he hardly ever did.  
He had been training like an animal lately, day and night, he and his  
stupid wars... he was one of the strongest beings in universe and that wasn´t  
enough for him.   
  
The last fight they had was the worst of them. She was screaming about  
his careless behavior with them. He just snorted, and told her that she was  
making him lose his time with those stupid family stuff, and completely  
ignored her going back to the gravity room. She got really angry, being  
a father and a "mate" as he called her, wasn´t stupid! So she took one of  
his arms and slapped him as strong as she could. His face just turned a  
little bit. He just gave her one of his evil glares, and gave her his back.  
" You already knew who I was when you got involved with me. You are really  
stupid if you thought that I would change... and don´t dare to do that again! "   
He hissed with his usual coldness. Then he crossed his arms, still  
giving her his back.  
  
His attitude was driving her crazy.  
" So typical! the only thing you love is you and that infernal gravity  
machine! Damm it Vejiita! Tell me, what the hell happened to you! I  
know there´s something bothering you!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"Is it because us? Are you tired of this? This is serious Vejiita. Or do you  
think that ours is just a game?" He looked at her with the corner of his eye,  
frowning. " Ours is not...!! You are so annoying woman! ... I don´t  
have to explain myself to you, but you are not going to leave alone, are you?  
Sigh… Oh well, on Namek, before I was killed, I had a strange bad feeling and  
it is the same as the one I have had lately. Satisfied? Now... shut up,  
leave me alone and go bother someone else! I have training to do"  
  
" Tell me the truth you liar! Everything is because of the "Tenkaichi  
Budoukai" the martial arts competition, doesn´t it? You just want to  
fight Goku and claim your damned superiority! "  
" Maybe I do want to defeat Kakarott but is NOT that! I've already told  
you, are you deaf or what!! Anyway I gave a damn what you think or not"  
"You really gave a damn about what I think? Good! Hear this... If you  
don´t want to tell me the truth then I will. It is a shame that you didn´t  
stay like that ... DEAD! Everything would had have been easier for us  
without you around! You are my biggest mistake Vejiita!" she snarled with the  
hardest, coldest, tone of hate and contempt she could ever reproduce on her  
mouth; making it sound as if it were really true.  
Immediately a cold shiver made her realize what she had just said.  
Too late.  
His face as was unredable as always, but not his eyes, not this time.  
She had hurt him. No matter how hard he tried to hid it. She could see it  
perfectly...  
  
He stared at the floor; his jaw moving, his arms crossed, his fingers  
thrusting into his muscular arms.  
"I didn´t ask for it... you idiots resurected me and there´s nothing I  
can do change that, about your mistake, that can be changed " he said  
hoarsely, but with a soft voice. There was a short silence " I´ll leave" he  
murmured.  
Those were his last words to her.  
She could´t find her tongue on time, when she opened her mouth he had left.  
  
Since that day he disappeared until the Martial Arts Competition started.  
There, everything became a mess. He got possessed and killed a lot of  
people, then fought Goku...and then... his premonition became true.  
  
Her fingers were now brushing his wild hair.  
She was in Kammi Samma´s tower, after Goku told her that Vejiita died.  
She wanted to know how, so she asked Piccoro about it, he just grunted as a  
response. She knew he never liked Vejiita, but damn it! She had the right to  
know. As if he were reading her thoughts, he began to talk.   
  
" When Vejiita fought Buu, he realized that the bastard had an undying  
body. The only chance aganist it was to use all his energy to blow Buu into  
pieces so small that he won´t be able to regenerate. So he did a mortal  
technique in order to kill him." he said absently.  
  
Tears were attempting to leave her eyes, but she didn´t let them, -He -  
would be mad If she did... then she felt anger. " Why didn´t he wait  
for Goku to fight him? He and his damned selfishness ended up killing him!!! "  
She stated. " No Bulma... " Another voice said. It was Krillin´s. "Not  
this time. He wanted your safety, and as Piccoro said, there was only one  
chance aganist Buu. That´s why he did it, because Bulma...he ended up loving  
you more than his own life. For someone as egocentric and self centered  
like him, that should be a lot ... And just to make it even better, he did  
it under the control of Babi-di´s spell that increased the evil in his  
heart "  
  
She fell on her knees. She was frozen. Her mind too numb and her heart  
aching.  
  
He really loved them... he really loved ... her ...  
  
She thought he did... but she might be foolishing herself too. By the  
way he behaved with her or Trunks, anyone could say that he didn´t care at all.  
Her eyes were now red, salty water started to run away from her eyes,  
she couldn´t control her body anymore. "It... It can´t be ..." and she  
started crying bitterly. She didn´t realize when Krillin was hugging her  
warmly. "We are all impressed too..." Krillin said. " It is just that is strange  
for us that someone as evil like him, the proud prince and cruel warrior,  
could feel something for someone who is not even a fighter... "  
Krillin said with one smile, he had always been such a good friend, he  
let her cry freely on his shirt... He was right.  
  
Vejiita groaned softly unfocusing her thoughts. She smiled, she lay  
down and gave him a little kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes, and smirked,  
his kind of smile. " Isn´t it the prince the one who has to wake up the  
beauty?"  
" Yup, but this time is the other way around..." she said softly  
looking at his black eyes.  
" Well you are right. " he said sitting down on his side of the bed "  
This time, instead of being the Prince waking up the Beauty, it was the Ugly  
waking up the Prince".  
She frowned. " I see you feel better" she said raising her voice in a  
sarcastic tone.  
" Naturally " he said smirking but his smirk disappeared  
"I´m glad you are back" she said smiling.  
" Oh, Are you?... " He growled in a sarcastic tone, it hit her  
inmediately.  
  
" Vejiita, don´t say that. I didn´t mean what I said!" He just looked  
at her silent tears and the pain on them. She sighed "Vejiita believe me, you  
have no idea how much have I hated myself for this... I felt so guilty for  
what I said. I caused your death. Can´t you see! .... " She dried her tears  
with the back of her hand "You know... I could sense it when you died. I  
can´t feel anybody´s ki, but I felt your death... It felt so horrible... and  
you left thinking I hated you... believing that lie, I am so Sorry, pl.. "  
" Shsh..." one finger pressed her lips gently. His calloused hands were  
now wiping her new tears tenderly. He picked up one last tears with his  
lips.  
Strong arms lifted her with no effort and sat her down on his lap.  
" Don´t cry. I am here OK? " He grunted " Stupid woman, don´t you see  
that words are meaningless? Don´t blame youself about what happened... Silly  
woman " he embraced her she could feel the strong pulse of his heart,  
throbbing with life underneath his hard muscular chest... and the  
warmth of his body. She hugged him tightly with all her strengh, she had to be  
sure he was there, that she wasn´t dreaming.  
  
" Woman..." he purred on her ear nipping it gently and picked up some  
strands of fine blue hair with his fingers carefully. Did she love him  
that much? That feeling that chased him since the first time he met her on  
Namek and she tried to hide from his view. Run away again from his self  
control and started to mess him up. His intense coal black eyes were  
piercing hers, studying her, those intelligent eyes... she was  
impressed, had death changed him? No, he was the same, but now she saw a little  
bit more of this strange man she fell in love with. He was not exactly an  
open book. He was a complete mystery to solve.  
The darkness on him make it so difficult to get insights of him, it  
made it dangerous too.  
  
He brushed his lips over her skin and started to spread burning kisses  
all over her face, neck and shoulders, his arms around her. Then he  
stopped. His face deepened. He had to tell her something, something he was  
struggling to take out. Then he sighed as when people did if they had to do something  
disgusting.  
" Bulma until... what happened ...I realized that I wanted... that I  
needed to tell you something..." She looked at him curiously and waited patienly.  
Then he stopped to take some air, his voice choked. This was getting  
more difficult than he thought...  
  
" I just, well..." "uhmn?" A long silence was heard in the dark room.  
He finally sighed, "Woman, I feel like I ... what I mean is that I lo-v-... "  
He cut himself not looking at her. He was really ashamed, embarrased,  
and anguished.  
"It´s .... nothing !... nevermind...." he whispered almost to himself.  
She smiled, her deep blue eyes were shining on the room, as the stars  
on the dark sky.  
He tried to say it! The three words she always wanted to hear from  
him...and now she realized she didn´t need them.  
She looked curiously at his face, he was sweating, breathing hard,  
almost panting. With him, there were always first times. He had always new  
things to show. Like now.  
  
" You know" her voice was soft like silk "Once, a smart guy told me  
that words were meaningless. You can tell me beautiful things and still  
don´t feel anything towards me... or you say nothing and feel it... I know  
you do, Vejiita"  
He stared at her, but didn´t know what to say, so he lowered his face again.  
He still was ashamed and now mildly angry with himself, because she, a  
little human had noticed it... It seemed that he didn´t take enough  
care hiding it.  
  
She took his chin to make him face her and kissed him with all her  
soul, savoring him. He reacted immediately. His reflexes were always damned  
good. It seemed that she had missed him too.  
The old chemistry doing its effect. His rock-like perfect muscles under  
soft and bronze colored skin, her flower scented porcelain skin and his warm  
lips. Her silky healthy hair, his kisses, her caresses... he stopped  
one second. "I´ll show you then, the meaning beyond the actions..." he  
purred in her ear.  
Lips melted together, both souls as one. They were bonded, there was no  
doubt about it.  
His hands were all over her body feeling her, scouting her, his touches  
felt so soft on her skin, he was gentle. He always tried not to hurt her  
with his strength. Bulma, on her side wasn´t losing time either. She loved the  
skin-to-skin sensation when she touched his warm body to explore his perfect  
structure. Her Saiya-jin prince was everything she needed.  
  
The two bodies joined together in a looong intimate night embrace. They  
knew they belonged together, the two became one again.  
  
***** End ******  
  
´U Like it? ^_^  
´U think this is an aberration that should be erased from Earth? * . *  
Please e-mail me: silverspine1@yahoo.com I promise that I will answer !  
Ps: Sorry for changing Vejiita a bit, but hey! This is a fanfiction!  
________________________________________________________________________  



End file.
